This invention relates to new routes for the synthesis of 3',4'-dideoxykanamycin B which is antibacterial against a variety of gram-positive and gram-negative bacteria and particularly effective in inhibiting kanamycin-resistant organisms such as kanamycin-resistant Staphylococci and kanamycin-resistant Escherichia coli.